1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cable manipulation tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cable grasping tool wherein the same effects ease of manipulation in grasping of cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pipe handling structure is indicated in the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No 4,836,595 sets forth a pipe manipulation tool.
Various remote operative structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,204 and 4,669,769 for the remote manipulation of tool jaws.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a remote clamping structure arranged for the remote grasping of cables, including a pivot jaw mounted to a fixed jaw, wherein the fixed jaw is in turn mounted to a rod structure slidably mounted within an outer sleeve, that in turn mounts the pivoted jaw and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.